


An Unexpected Shift

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Background Charaters, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Minor Cloud/Sephiroth, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: What would have happened of Vincent hadn't appeared to save Cloud from the Remnants in the Forgotten Capital?Canon Divergence including Puppet!Cloud and all the warnings that brings on it's own.





	An Unexpected Shift

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to tag any other warning, please inform me. Title's awful but it's what I got *shrug*.

Cloud’s body moved with the impact of the largest Remnant’s fist against his skin. A grunt fell from his mouth as he slumped to the side, back braced against the ivory tree behind him. His chest was heaving as he tried to get air into his lungs; he was certain that there was something wrong with one of his ribs, but couldn't tell if it was either a break or a fracture. The metallic taste of blood was heavy in his mouth and he could barely summon the strength to spit the viscous liquid from his mouth, exhausted from everything that had already occurred that day.

He’d failed to save the kids, just as he knew he would. He hadn't been able to fight the three Remnants; not in his current state, alone and slowly dying from the geostigma that sapped more of his strength each day. The fact that they had been continuously assaulting his mind throughout the fight helped to tip the battle in their favour, there was always at least one of them trying to tear his mind open while the other two distracted him with a never-ending barrage of attacks.

He hadn't stood a chance against them on his own and he was paying for it now.

The large fist impacted his skin once again, this time into the centre of his chest and leaving him gasping helplessly as what little air he had managed to take in was forced from his lungs. He was left there for a moment, gasping wetly, blood dripping down his chin to pool on the earth beneath him.

The large Remnant moved away from him at the smallest one’s urgings, leaving him alone for the moment; Cloud recalled that Shinra had said that this one was the ‘leader’ of the three and was named Kadaj. He wasn't allowed much respite as Kadaj forced his head up with a sharp jerk of his chin, glaring down at him with burning, green eyes. “Why are you still fighting us?!” He growled, grip tightening painfully on Cloud’s jaw. “This resistance is futile! _No one_ is coming to save you!”

Cloud remained silent, chest heaving as he tried to focus on the unhinged male in front of him. It was difficult for him to do so as the third Remnant, the lean form perched a few feet from him, was still trying to pry open his mind and reduce him to a blank puppet. It left his sight blurry, green and silver flashing across his vision in sickening bursts.

“Perhaps we need to break another limb?” Kadaj suggested, his other hand grasping his left arm harshly. “After all, you do have two more.”

He twisted the arm in his grasp, pulling a pained gasp from Cloud’s mouth as his weakened body started to give way under the other’s strength. He could _feel_ his limb about to give out under the pressure but Kadaj’s attention was diverted from him by the lean Remnant’s soft voice. “Let me try something,” he offered, standing gracefully and striding the few feet between them to where Cloud was slumped. “Perhaps a more,  _personal_ touch will work.”

Cloud couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the lean Remnant’s words, the way they had almost been purred left him feeling uneasy. The feeling of a long-fingered hand sinking into his hair only fueled the feeling, causing him to instinctively flinch away from the other.

Surprisingly, the Remnant allowed him to do so. Long fingers slid through his hair with Cloud’s movements until they dropped from his skull and were left hanging in the air by the man’s side. Cloud shifted away from the slim form, expecting a blow, but relaxed after a moment when none came.

“If you believe you can bring him around,” Kadaj allowed, voice entirely different from the anger of a few seconds prior. The smallest Remnant had completely changed when he addressed his brother, “we need to finish preparing so we’ll leave him to you, for now.”

The other two left then, disappearing further into the Forgotten Capital and leaving him with the slim gunman. There was a moment of silence between the two of them and Cloud finally realized that the remaining Remnant wasn't actively trying to break open his mind anymore, in fact none of them seemed to be focused on him. He could still feel them though, just on the fringe of his thoughts; something he attributed to the S-cells they all contained within themselves.

Cloud didn't allow himself to relax though; just because they had stopped their assault on his mind for the moment didn't mean that they wouldn't resume at any time. He was all too aware of what would happen if they did manage to break into his mind, they'd turn him into a puppet again; twist his thoughts until they could make him do anything they wished and then set him against his friends, the people he cared about the most.

He couldn’t let that happen again.

Cool hands grasping his face brought him back to the situation at hand, drawing his attention back to the slim man in front of him. He was kneeling in front of him now, peering at him with cool, inhuman, green eyes. Cloud tried to jerk away from the touch but he found that he couldn’t because of the large tree behind him, the back of his head hit the ivory bark with a dull noise and his breath escaped him once more with a soft hiss.

The younger cocked his head at him, blinking slowly before starting to speak. “We expected you to arrive with your companions,” he said softly, fingers moving to brush against the open wound on his brow. Originally, that had been a scar from the final confrontation with Sephiroth but the gunman had shot him there during the fight and had replaced the old wound with a new one while destroying his glasses. “For you to come to us alone, after you’d already denounced your true place with us, was quite shocking.” He continued, completely unaware of Cloud’s thoughts. “Why did the people you claim to care so much about, send you to your death?”

Cloud glared at the man, blue eyes burning as he fought not to allow the words to affect him. He didn’t know why he didn’t come with any of the others; Tifa had told him to go and he had went, she hadn’t offered to accompany him to get the kids back. She had, for some reason, expected him to be able to do this on his own, even though he had tried to tell to her why he couldn’t. He hadn’t explained well enough though and she hadn’t listened to him, leading him to where he was now.

He remained silent, refusing to say anything to the Remnant before him. He wasn’t going to indulge the younger in his mind games.

“Don’t you know?” The gunman prompted after a few moments, completely ignoring Cloud’s expression. “Well, humans are often cruel without reason,” he said, shifting until his long, metallic hair fell into his face. “We know that better than most, big brother.”

Cloud stared at the soft, sad expression on the other’s face, stunned for a second by just how young the Remnant looked at that moment. Damn, just how young were they? The smallest one couldn’t be any older than a teenager and the others couldn’t be much older than their brother.

He shook himself, dismissing the thought from his mind. It didn’t matter how young they were; they weren’t just kids, they wanted to hurt everyone he cared about. He couldn’t let himself begin to feel anything like sympathy for them.

Knowing that didn’t make it any easier to stop the feeling welling in his chest though.

“We’ve been tossed aside by humans as well,” he continued, gaze still dropped from Cloud’s. “They hate us because they know we’re something different from them, something a bit more than human. We’re stronger, faster, superior to them and they hate us for it.” He lifted his head to meet Cloud’s gaze. “They hate you for the same thing don’t they, brother? For something that you had no choice in? Even though you’ve done so much to protect them?”

Cloud’s teeth sunk into his lip as the other’s words rolled over him, he didn’t want to admit that the Remnant’s words were as true as they were. He and the other ex-SOLDIERs had been facing a lot of anger and distrust from the general population of the planet, they were unsettled by the way they moved and how dangerous they could be. Most of them had already fled the larger cities and had retreated to smaller communities consisting mostly of other ex-SOLDIERs, he’d been offered places in a few of them while he out making his deliveries. It was jarring to be so welcomed after receiving cold, hard stares from everywhere else in the world, it got harder to turn down the offers with each delivery.

The gunman didn’t need to know that though.

“And then, they expect you to return and do it all again.” Those words sounded genuinely frustrated and the other’s expression matched them, brow furrowed over downturned eyes and his mouth thinned to a slim line; the look tickled something in the depth of his brain, he’d seen it on Sephiroth once before when the SOLDIER had been honestly confused by something being explained to him. Cloud had no idea if it was something from his memories or Zack’s. “They’re so cruel to you and then they expect you to fix their problems for them, even if it’s one they made themselves. They believe that your assistance is owed to them and then once they’ve ruined you once again, they’ll throw you out until the next time they think you’d be useful to them.” The other’s soft voice grew more emtional as he continued to speak, ending in the younger man sounding like he was genuinely upset for Cloud. “How is that fair to you, big brother?”

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, turning his head away from the young man in front of him. He distantly noticed that the hands on his face allowed him to move and that he ended up with his face pressed into the palm of the other’s hand, but was more focused on his own spiraling thoughts than what was going on around him.

He couldn’t deal with what the other was saying; he didn’t want to admit that what he was saying was true, because then he’d be forced to face it and he wasn’t ready to acknowledge the fact that what the younger man was saying was correct. That he was being kept around just to fight off whatever the unenhanced couldn’t, to stop the next world-ending catastrophe. He didn’t want to acknowledge how quickly they had turned against him and the other enhanced individuals once they didn’t need them to help with the most strenuous manual labour, because it wasn’t fair; not to him or to the other ex-SOLDIERs. The other was right about that.

He felt long fingers start to card through his hair, moving from his scalp to the end of his spikes in a soothing gesture. He pressed back into the hand, unthinkingly seeking reassurance from the man in front of him, uncaring of the fact that the young man was supposed to be his enemy.

He didn’t feel the creeping tendrils of foreign consciousness burrow their way into his mind.

“We just want to help you,” the gunman cooed softly, hands continuing their soothing movements through Cloud’s hair. “They don’t deserve you or your kindness, you’re so much better than them and all they care about is whether you can fight for them.” Cloud felt himself being pulled closer to the warm body in front of him, his face was pressed into a broad shoulder freeing the other’s hand. It wrapped around his waist tightly, though mindful of the possible fracture of his rib, a warm, heavy weight grounding him from his thoughts. “Even those you care about the most only care about you if you fit into what they want of you.”

Cloud couldn’t stop the keen that escaped his mouth at the soft-spoken words, the low, pained sound muffled by the other’s shoulder. His last few conversations with Tifa flashed through his mind; she was expecting so much from him, things that he just couldn’t do. He couldn’t be what she wanted him to be.

“We don’t want you to be something you’re not, big brother.” The words were muttered into his ear, soft and reassuring. The Remnant rubbed their cheeks together in a decisively feline gesture. “We just want you, as you are. Not for your strength and abilities but because you’re family.”

Cloud pressed back into the affectionate gesture mindlessly, wanting the reassurance that he as himself was good enough and that he didn’t need to be somebody else to be important to someone. He distantly heard the sound of approaching footsteps and something being set down close by but he couldn’t bring himself to lift his head from where it was buried to check what was happening.

He felt the other shift, face turning away from him for a moment before the arm around his waist moved from its place to gently grasp his chin. It pulled him from the man’s shoulder to meet feline green eyes, unaware that his own were mirrors of their obviously inhuman appearance. A small smile curled the gunman’s mouth and Cloud felt himself copying the gesture thoughtlessly. The younger male pressed forward suddenly, connecting their mouths together easily. Cloud remained relaxed under the other’s ministrations, opening under the prodding of a wet tongue and allowing the other to press into his mouth without a second thought.

He barely reacted when some kind of liquid was transferred into his mouth from the other’s.

* * *

 

Yazoo pulled back from Cloud when he felt the other relax completely under his mouth, smiling when the swordsman chased after him. He allowed the shorter man to capture his mouth once more, pushing his tongue into the wet cavern when it opened under him.

His second attempt to pull back from Cloud was more successful; he managed to restrain himself from re-connecting their mouths once again and stared at the lax face of the man in front of him. The sight of a half-lidded gaze and eyes similar to his own, had something warm blooming in his chest. He pressed their cheeks together again in a gesture of affection, pressing his scent into the Cloud’s skin and imprinting the other’s to his own in return.

A pleased sound rumbled in his chest when Cloud returned the gesture on his own merits and he pressed forward to perch himself in the other’s lap, peering down at the face watching him in adoration despite the discomfort he was most likely experiencing due to his broken leg. Yazoo slid both of his hands into the man’s soft hair, taking a tight grasp of the locks and pulling Cloud’s face up for better access. The older man pressed into the tight grip of his hands eagerly, craving his touch and pressing up into space with small, stilted movements.

Yazoo’s attention was forced from Cloud by Kadaj’s voice from off to the side. “Did you succeed in making big brother see our side of things?”

He hummed a positive reply, rolling down into Cloud’s movements as he turned to look at his smallest brother. “He’s very eager to please,” he informed Kadaj, purring when he felt Cloud take the initiative to press his mouth to the flesh of his neck. “He’ll be a great help in retrieving Mother.”

“Good,” Kadaj responded, a small smirk curling his lips. “We need him to do one small thing before you’re free to keep him.” His brother gestured behind him towards where Loz was standing with the small girl he had taken from the Saviour’s so-called friend.

Yazoo stared at his brother for a moment before turning to consider the form under him; one of the blond’s arms and legs were still broken and from the way he had been moving, there was an injury of some kind in his chest. “He’ll need a Cure before he does anything,” he said, pulling Cloud away from his throat to meet the man’s gaze with his own.

“Then run one over him,” Kadaj responded with a roll of his eyes, crossing arms over his chest as he cocked his hip to the side. “We need to move things along.”

“We’ll play later,” he told Cloud, reaching down to press a chaste peck to the other’s mouth. He pulled away from Cloud afterwards, standing from his perch on the man’s lap and looking down at the disappointed expression he earned with his movements. “Hush,” he cooed when the swordsman attempted to speak, reaching out to twine his fingers through golden hair. “We need to retrieve Mother first.”

Kadaj watched him with a bemused expression, a quirked smile on his lips as he watched him interact with the man now under their control. “Be quick about it,” he requested, turning away from them to move back towards their other brother. “Mother’s waited long enough.”

He hummed softly, ignoring the words as he retrieved the Cure Materia Loz had brought back from the dilapidated church, the orb easily sinking into his skin. He returned to Cloud’s side once he was ready, activating the Materia and focusing the flow of magic on the other’s form. The discoloured skin healed before his eyes, knitting back together as the bones returned to their previous state.

Cloud stood to his feet with shaky movements, using the tree behind him to keep himself upright. He watched the man as he approached him, waiting for the other to make a move and prove he was definitely on their side now. The swordsman stopped in front of him, staring at him with bright, green eyes before leaning up to press their cheeks together, seeking affection and connection with the gesture.

Yazoo smiled at the gesture, pleased that Cloud was still acting with something akin to his own agency and didn’t require direct orders to move. He allowed it to continue for a moment before pulling Cloud away and stepping back from the shorter man, turning to gesture his brother forward. “He’s ready,” he told his brothers, watching the bright smile that grew across Kadaj’s face at the words.

His youngest brother shot forward then, stopping next to Cloud’s side and peering up at their former adversary with gleeful light. “You’re going to help us, aren’t you Big Brother?” He asked, vibrating in barely concealed glee. His smile grew when Cloud answered with a nod and a quiet word of agreement. “I know just what you can do,” he turned to glance at the young girl trembling in Loz’s grip, meeting her terrified gaze with a cold grin. He lifted himself to his toes, putting his mouth to Cloud’s ear before speaking words that were inaudible to the rest of them.

He dropped back to his feet once he was finished and stepped back from Cloud, watching the man with an intent gaze and a gleeful grin. Yazoo felt the way Cloud's consciuosness recoiled at whatever Kadaj had asked of him and quickly curled himself tighter around the other’s mind, soothing the turbulent thoughts until they were calm and placated; ready to do as his brother had asked.

There was a moment of stillness before Cloud moved, approaching Loz and the young girl with steady footsteps. Yazoo saw the desperate, hopeful look on the girl’s face as the swordsman moved towards her, naively believing that he was going to save her from them. He watched closely, both to see what Cloud was going to do and to ensure that the swordsman’s mind didn’t attempt to rebel against them once more.

Cloud stopped in front of them and Loz released her shoulder with an uneasy expression, stepping back and turning his head away so that he didn’t have to witness what the man was planning to do with the child. He clenched his eyes shut and barely restrained himself from covering them in a childish gesture, keeping himself turned away from where the Saviour was standing in front of the girl.

She didn’t notice Loz’s actions, too caught up in her childish mindset that Cloud was here to save her. A soft relieved sigh left her mouth as she was released and she reached forward to burrow herself into Cloud’s space as much as she could, unaware of the danger she was in. A large hand moved to rest in her hair, just above the pale pink ribbon that stood out against her brown strands, and she was pulled against the man’s abdomen as his other hand moved to grasp her shoulder.

She tried to pull away from him when he took a hold of her shoulder, staring up at him with a questioning look as his grip tightened on her small, fragile body. Yazoo stared at her face as her expression shifted into realisation and horror and she started to struggle in his grip.

Her struggles didn't last for very long though; ceasing suddenly with a sickening snap as Cloud wretched his hands to the side, breaking her tiny, fragile body with his enhanced strength. Cloud stared down at her crumpled form for a moment before turning to look at Kadaj, waiting for acknowledgement and recognition for his actions.

“Perfect!” Kadaj praised, a wide, joyous smile on his face as he met Cloud’s gaze. “That was absolutely perfect! Now they can’t possibly stop us from getting Mother back!”

Cloud nodded at the words, moving to place himself next to Yazoo before starting to speak. “If anyone has her, it’d be Shinra.” He said, voice soft and level, unaffected by what he had just done. “Locating him should be the first priority.”

“Oh?” Kadaj questioned, considering what Cloud had said. “Shinra was someone we wanted to deal with anyways, we’ll ensure to focus on him instead of that hideous monument.” He froze after he finished pondering, body tensing as he turned to fix the larger swordsman with an intense look. “Is there anything else you can tell us, Big Brother?”

A soft noise of affirmation came from Cloud, though his response was distracted as Yazoo was twining their limbs together. “What would you like to know?”

Loz approached them cautiously, wanting to be apart of the conversation. He carefully avoided the broken body lying in the middle of the clearing, keeping his gaze averted as he approached them. Their youngest brother ignored him, focusing all his attention on what Cloud would be able to tell him about his former allies.

Yazoo was eager to return to Edge wanting to find Mother as soon as they could so that he could play with the Saviour the way he wanted to, but he contented himself to remaining pressed to the man’s side. Soon enough Kadaj had learned everything they could from Cloud and even had a few more strategies they could use in the attack, a few of the man’s Materia were more interesting then they had originally thought.

They left the Capital once everything was prepared and all the children were loaded into their trucks, leaving the crumpled corpse on the ground in the middle of the ivory clearing.

* * *

 

Sephiroth stared out over the city the humans had built from the ruins of Midgar, watching as the vermin scurried to escape the danger his vessels had set on them. The dark forms of Hellhounds moved through the streets below, ducking between buildings and around corners easily as they pursued their prey. The roar of the Bahamut his vessel had summoned shook the area as it circled overhead, preparing to fire another attack down on the pathetic parasites below.

Things had gone better than he had hoped for his vessels, they had helped their cause immensely by bringing his Puppet back under heel. Cloud had done exactly as they had asked him to, the proof of that was lying in an ever-growing pool of crimson liquid a few feet away from them.

Rufus, Shinra’s foolhardy heir, had expected Cloud to be on his side when the Saviour had entered the room. He had believed that up until the man had cut him down with his over-sized weapon, leaving the man to drop to the floor like a lifeless doll.

It was laughable, how much like his Father the man had been; thinking himself above all of them but ultimately useless without his underlings to protect him.

They’d been shocked to discover Mother on the man’s body; he’d been hiding her underneath his cloak, obviously expecting his vessel to be incompetent enough not to realise how close she was and believing that the child would pose no threat to him. Perhaps he would have been right, but there was no need to ponder that now.

His vessel had been overjoyed to retrieve Mother and eager to join with her to allow him to reform. He could feel his vessel’s contentedness deep in his mind, nestled safely there while Sephiroth took control of their form. He could feel his other two vessels on the edge of his mind; the largest one was down below, terrorizing the pitiful vermin below and the other was behind him, curled around his Puppet in an intimate embrace.

Sephiroth had allowed the vessel a chance to enjoy the fruits of his labours; he had been the one to sway his Puppet back to them after all, Sephiroth would allow him to play with the swordsman for that alone. The vessel had taken the chance without a moment’s hesitation, dragging his Puppet to the nearest flat surface to indulge in him.

He could hear them behind him, a steady, continuous rhythm intermittent with broken-off sounds of pleasure as they rocked together. He turned from the view of the city to watch them for a moment, green eyes tracing the way their forms moved together in a pleasing display of sun-touched skin against snow-white skin.

His Puppet was focused entirely on the vessel beneath him, every movement geared towards pleasing the male under him. His mouth was pressed to the vessels throat, taking advantage of the sensitive flesh that was offered to him with teeth and tongue and a single-minded determination. It was pleasnig to him that his Puppet was still so eager to please after so long without him, focusing on the vessels pleasure with no regards to his own.

Sephiroth hungered for that focus to be turned to him once again, but he was a patient man. This reward had been earned after all, he would allow it to be enjoyed in full.

A wave of footsteps approached the entryway to the room they were in; he could identify a few of his Puppet’s former companion approaching their location, the shifter didn’t seem to be among them. He decided to step away from the two entwined beings, placing himself to the side of the room to observe how his Puppet’s previous companions would react to the little display before them.

A soft suggestion had his Puppet changing his rhythm, drawing a new variety of sounds from the vessel underneath him. With things in place, he turned his attention to the door and waited for their arrival.

Their reactions did not disappoint him.

They storm into the room before freezing where they stand, eyes widening in horror at the sight before them. He didn’t bother to curb his pleased expression at the harsh sounds that fell from their mouths when they took in the scene, eyes first falling on his Puppet pleasing the unused vessel before falling to Shinra’s corpse and snapping back to his Puppet when a aroused noise escaped the form underneath him.

The woman at the forefront of the group, the fighter he believed, was the first to break the new arrivals silence, “Cloud…” The shattered way she spoke his Puppet’s name was ignored by the man, his focus to follow his orders keeping him oblivious to everyone else in the room. “Cloud!” She tried again, this time a loud plea but the result is still the same.

She drew the vessel’s attention though, he twisted towards the arrivals to gaze at them with hazy eyes, inadvertently offering more of his skin to Cloud’s attentions. He turned away from them, deciding them unimportant, and flexed up into his Puppet’s ministrations, hips flexing against the tight grip Cloud’s hand had on them.

Sephiroth decided that the pathetic display had gone on for too long and called out to make his presence known to the rest of the room. “Puppet.” He had the complete attention of Cloud’s previous companions but they meant nothing to him, he focused on the way his Puppet had stiffed at his call, stopping his movements to turn towards him and wait for further orders. The vessel beneath him gave a displeased whine and tried to coax him back into moving but he remained focused on Sephiroth’s words, “why don’t you greet your old friends?”

Cloud turned to stare at them, peering at them silently with blank green eyes; a perfect copy to both his and his vessels. He stared at them blankly, uncaring of the shocked expressions of his previous companions and the shattered noise that escaped the woman’s throat at his gaze. A cruel smile curled Sephiroth’s lips at her expressions; oh, how wonderful it was to see the ones that had once stood against him brought so low by little more than a few kind words and their own foolishness.

Had they truly thought that his Puppet would be able to stand against him once again? After he struggled so much the first time? They were more foolish than he had originally believed.

Sephiroth lifted himself from the wall, moving to place himself next to the entwined forms of his Puppet and his unused vessel and stared at the humans with cold amusement. He sunk his hand into his Puppet’s hair, feeling the way he pushed back into his hand, and took a tight grasp of the blond strands to direct Cloud back to his previous position.

His Puppet, free of any orders, resumed his previous movements at the vessels urgings. He quickly returned to his previous punishing rhythm, their hips meeting with the harsh slap of skin on skin as soft noises started to once more fall from the vessels mouth. The humans sickened expressions increased at his Puppet’s blatant dismissal, unable to continue gazing at him as he returned to his task.

He decided to draw their attention back to himself, wanting to finally be rid of these vermin. “I suppose I should thank you.” he said, lingering on the woman’s broken expression with a cold smirk on his face. “My Puppet was being quite difficult. I hate to ponder what would have happened had you not driven him back to us.”

There was guilt visible in the woman’s face as she shook her head in a gesture of silent denial, unwilling to recognise the truth in his words. He took a moment to appreciate the expression and the questioning looks the others sent before moving quicker than any of their eyes could follow. Their heads were separated from their bodies between one moment and the next by Masamune’s blade.

He wasn’t going to let anyone stand in his way this time, not when he finally had his Puppet under control and following orders once more.

He strode away from the corpses scattered around the floor and the pair of rutting bodies that hadn’t reacted to his movements at all. He returned to the balcony overlooking the city of Edge, staring down at the lingering vermin down below and raised his hand with a flourish. A minute twitch of his fingers was all it took to summon Meteor to finish them once and for all; the burning ball of destruction appeared overhead, drenching the world a satisfying blood-red.

Sephiroth turned back into the room once he was done, ignoring the screams of the vermin below and returning back to the bodies now moving against each other with a frantic desperation. His vessel finished first with a harsh pained noise when he came to a stop next to them, clinging to Cloud’s shoulders with a vice-like grip, though his Puppet continued his desperate movements as he chased his own end.

He stared down at his Puppet for a moment, observing his desperate thrusts before he sunk his hand into blond strands once more. He wrenched his Puppet’s head back and sinking his teeth savagely into the pale flesh there, almost tearing his Puppet’s skin from his body. It’s enough to tip him over the edge though, pulling a guttural sound from his lips and leaving the previous saviour fucking into his unused vessels body as he rode out his orgasm.

He released the bloody mess that was his Puppet’s shoulder and dropped the man, watching the way he barely caught himself before he crushed the now purring vessel beneath him. Sephiroth returned to his place against the wall of the room, content to watch his vessel play with his Puppet for the moment. He would have time to enjoy his Puppet himself before Meteor arrived to finish the task he had started two years previous.

He was so pleased that his Puppet had finally decided to listen to him and join his vessels in the Forgotten Capital. He supposed that the woman was to be thanked as well; after all Cloud would have remained as far from them as he could if not for her goading.

He would have to be sure to stress that little fact to his Puppet if he ever decided to drag him from the state of servitude he was currently submerged in.

The purring that had been filling the room cut off suddenly with a gasp and he turned his attention back to the two. Cloud had started to shift his hips against the other’s, grinding his cock within the lean form and slowing increasing the heat between them once again. He watched as his unused vessel shifted their positions, forcing his Puppet onto his back and controlling the tempo of their next round.

Sephiroth leaned back, content to watch the show they were putting on for him as Meteor continued its approach.


End file.
